Dr DILF's Bedside Manner
by vickitori303
Summary: Outtakes from Waiting for Dr. Right
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what happened when the gang went out for New Year's Eve in Chapter 20. **

**Thanks to Dawn for betaing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**New Year's Eve Outtake:**

Edward's POV

"Come on, love, the limo is outside waiting," I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold your horses, Edward, we'll be done in a minute!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Wow, my girlfriend sounds a lot like my sister-in-law," I smarted in response.

"I don't get why our women take so much time, they are already gorgeous, especially my _Alphina_ with that motherly glow," Jacob commented.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Speak for yourself, man, I love it when my Rosie dresses up for me. We don't get to go out that much with the boys and now we're trying to have another baby," Emmett countered.

Jacob, Jasper and I whipped our heads in his direction.

"W-w-what?" we stuttered.

"Yeah, Rosie really wants a 'mini-me', as she refers to it. I mean you've seen her with Alexis, Little E, and with Leah pregnant, she's really gotten the itch to have a baby again and try for a girl. I'm all for it especially all the practice we've been getting in," he smirked.

"Hm, you're not the only one, Em," Jasper started. "Alice is also feeling the itch. I told her to wait until we got married. Her parents would kick my ass if I knocked up her up out of wedlock."

"But you two live together," Jacob mentioned.

"I know. Apparently, they are in denial and think I sleep in the spare bedroom," he chuckled, as did we all.

"When are you going to put a ring on her finger? Haven't you two been together for years?" I inquired.

"Well, as cheesy as it is, I plan on asking her tonight when the clock strikes midnight."

"Hey, that's great man," we all congratulated him, patting him on the back.

We then picked up our beers and cheered to the good news.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Edward. Ever since you and Bella came back from Forks, you two have been glued at the hip. You know she tried to convince Leah to do a dual baby shower so she wouldn't have to miss a Saturday with you?"

"You'd understand her reasoning if you knew what our Saturdays entailed," I winked as they all barked in laughter.

"So, a baby doesn't get in the way?" Jacob questioned.

"Oh, they do, believe me they do, but with Alexis being older we find ways around it. Such as now, Lexi likes to go to sleep with music on so we turn on her iPod and shut the door. Then we go to our room and shut our door, locking it behind us. We have late night sex, early morning sex, shower sex, she fucking can't get enough of me, not that I'm complaining. The sex is amazing."

"Your dodging the question, Little E. When are you going to make Bella my little sister?"

"Soon, I just feel like if I did it anytime now, she'd be expecting it, there wouldn't be any surprise factor. Plus, I want it to be our moment, not a shared one. I mean Christmas was for Charlie and Sue, New Years will be yours and Alice's, she deserves something of her own."

"Aw, that's sweet. Now hand over your balls, you've lost them," Emmett joked.

Emmett's joke barely registered in my brain as I watched the most beautiful woman in the world descend the stairs. She was wearing a short, black strapless dress with ruffles that made her legs look like they went on for days. I groaned feeling my cock growing hard. I shifted my pants trying to loosen the pressure.

_She's going to be kicking herself once she steps outside, but damn, I'm praising the person who made that dress. Fuck me, she looked stunning. If these people weren't here, I'd take her against the wall, not even bothering to take her back upstairs._ _These thoughts aren't helping, Cullen._

I groaned, watching her head lean back in laughter as the ladies trailed behind her. Her curly hair flowed down her back, her skin looking creamy smooth, I wanted to lick her from head to toe like I did last night.

_Shit!_

I smelled her floral scent before I realized she was standing in front of me, looking at me inquisitively. I shook my head to clear my inappropriate thoughts and cupped her face, leaning down to capture her lips. I pressed against them forcefully and pulled her body close to mine, letting her feel the the affect she was having on my groin. She moaned into my mouth and the sound sent an electric bolt straight to my arousal. It'd be standing at attention if it weren't for these damn pants. She tasted like mint with a mix of something else, as if the mint was masking the other flavor.

"Hey, hey, you two, you can do that later tonight when you're alone," Jasper teased as I pulled back slightly, leaving my woman breathless. "Right now, we have a limo driver patiently waiting, and that's only because we've already paid up front. Now let's go."

I watched Bella's cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink as she caught on to the fact that everyone was staring at us.

"I'll let you take care of my big problem later, and that's a promise," I winked.

She scoffed, but burst into a fit of giggles as she walked away to join the ladies. I adjusted my pants again and followed the guys to the door, briefly stopping to grab our coats before heading outside.

"Holy shit, it's fucking freezing," Bella screached. "Why did you talk me out of the leggings?"

I laughed at my prediction coming true.

The limo driver stood at the back door holding it open for us; couple by couple we stepped inside, Bella and I being the last ones. The door was closed behind us and within seconds, we were heading into the city.

Traffic was a bitch, but we kept ourselves entertained by opening a bottle of champagne and toasting to the night ahead. Eventually we pulled up to our destination and filtered out of the car. We were a little over-dressed for the karaoke bar, but we didn't care, the occasion called for our attire, especially after Jasper spilling his intentions for the night.

The host pulled a couple of tables together and we took our seats. I pulled Bella's chair closer to mine, needing to feel her body heat. I may have said she couldn't get enough me, but in truth, I was in the same position; her body, her scent, everything about her called to me. I nuzzled my face in her hair, breathing in the smell that only belonged to her.

"Mm, Dr. Cullen, I'm not sure I'll make it to midnight if you keep this up," she giggled as I squeezed her side.

"Well, we do have the limo," I said softly in her ear.

"Edward," she gasped hitting me in the chest, but I knew she was turned on by the idea.

Her skin tone quickly warmed at the prospect and once again I had to shift my pants.

"Let's just get through the next hour and half, baby, then I'm all yours," she breathed, seductively.

"I know, we have to stay until midnight," I added.

"Why is that?" she asked, curious.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you."

_Shit, now I'm never going to get out of telling her. She'll coax me into it._

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Edward, I'm your girlfriend. Because of that I am entitled to all secrets you are told, much like you are with any that I am."

I breathed out giving into her as always.

"You cannot and I mean _cannot_ react when I tell you this. If you give away that I said anything you are in so much trouble and I will punish you."

"Is that a promise?" she inquired, biting the side of her lip.

"Bella," I growled.

She giggled, rubbing her hand over my thigh which didn't help the situation. I grabbed ahold of it and kept it still, causing her to laugh some more.

"Bella, how much have you had to drink so far tonight? Did you and the girls drink at the house?"

"We were celebrating, Edward," she replied.

"Celebrating what?"

"You can't say anything because it's still really early, but she couldn't keep it in. You're going to be an uncle again," she explained quietly.

"What do you mean?"

She crooked her finger gesturing for me to lean even more forward than I already was and moved her mouth to my ear. I could feel her lips brush against my skin with each word she spoke.

"Rose is pregnant, but she's only about two months along. Her gyno squeezed her in earlier today and told her the good news. She hasn't told Emmett yet so don't say anything."

"When does she plan on telling him and why did she tell you all first?"

"At midnight and we were all feeling Leah's belly as the baby was kicking and Rose let it slip that she couldn't wait to feel that again. The three of us looked at her and we all saw her in a new light, she was glowing Edward. She looked incredible. Alice was the first to ask and she couldn't even finish getting the question out before Rose squealed and answered yes. Isn't that great?" she beamed.

"It really is since Emmett just told us that they were trying to have a little girl."

"So, what is your news? What else is supposed to happen at midnight?" she questioned, anxiously awaiting my reply.

"You two really need to join in on the fun. This is supposed to be a group outing. Come on Bella, us ladies need to figure out what we're singing," Alice interrupted.

Bella stood up and walked over to the DJ with the rest of the girls to pick out a song.

"So, Edward, what do you say, man?" Emmett asked.

"Say about what?" I responded, not sure what I had missed.

"They are naming a karaoke king and queen. We guys are going to have a bet, each one of us thinks we can win. Are you in?"

"What's the bet?"

"Not sure, but it's up to the winners discretion and it has to be humiliating as hell," Emmett explained.

"Sure, why not. However, I don't think I'm going to win, so my money is on you, Big E."

"Me? You're betting on me? Aw, shucks," he said, getting embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I know my brother and he is competitive as hell."

With the bet in place and our woman sitting back at our sides, we waited for our turns. It seemed as if the people singing tonight actually had good voices compared to the ones we saw in Forks. I watched Rosalie keep up the pretenses of drinking the beer that Emmett kept pouring for her by swapping glasses with Bella every couple of sips.

_Great, she's going to be too drunk to sleep with me tonight. Oh, she's going to want it, but once we actually get naked, she's going to pass out._ _Unless, I don't take her upstairs. Yes, I could take her against the wall like I wanted to earlier or maybe the kitchen, we haven't done it in there in a while. So many possibilities._

Since I was betting on Emmett, he asked if I would sing with him and I accepted. We were up first and I nearly snorted as I heard the first couple beats of the song. Knowing which part of the song was mine I started:

_She take my money, well I'm in need  
Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over time  
That digs on me_

I watched as both Bella and Rose stood up out of their chairs screaming for us, two white guys singing Kanye West's 'Gold Digger.' The crowd joined Emmett and I on the chorus.

_(She steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz (She steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke Niggaz(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head_

_Cutie da bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her under arm  
She said I can tell you rock  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin' for the one  
have you seen her?  
My psychic told me she gonna have a ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
An' I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
Okay get ya kids but then they got they friends  
I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
We all went to din and then I had to pay  
If you fuckin' with this girl then you betta' be paid  
You know why  
Take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she used to fuck with Usher  
I don't care what none of y'all say I still love her_

Emmett rocked his body back and forth to the beat, making all the right facial expressions and gestures as he recited the verse word for word without looking at the monitor. He worked the crowd, winking at all the ladies and showing camaraderie with the guys, who nodded their heads his way, understanding the song. He even jumped off the stage, making his way back towards his wife as I held down the fort singing my part in the background. I heard Rosalie yell 'That's my man' at one point.

_(she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head  
_  
_18 years, 18 years  
She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years  
I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV, any given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money  
She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money  
She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money  
Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey(your money)  
If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup_

All the guys in the bar hollared 'we want pre-nup, yeah' when Emmett held the microphone out towards them.  
_  
It's something that you need to have  
'Cause when she leave yo' ass she gon' leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday, he found out it wasn't his?_

I stared at my Bella as she shook her hips so seductively to the beat. She and Rose had their backs to each other, leaning on the other as they shimmied down towards the floor. I really wanted to be Rose in that moment, feeling Bella's ass pressed against me.

_(she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head_

While Emmett sang again, I jumped off the stage and shuffled over to Bella needing to be near her. I walked up behind her, swaying my hips with hers. Taking a look around the room, I saw the lust in many of the men's eyes and even some of the women's as I gripped her hip. I felt pride knowing that I was the one she'd be going home with at the end of the night.  
_  
Now I ain't sayin' you a gold digger, you got needs  
You want a dude to smoke, but he can't buy weed  
You go out to eat, can't pay, y'all can't leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But while y'all washin', watch him  
He gon' make it to a Benz out of that Datsun  
He got that ambition, baby look in his eyes  
This week he's moppin' floors, next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know these dude's ballin, and yeah that's nice  
And they gon' keep callin' and tryin'  
But you stay right, girl  
But when you get on, he leave yo' ass for a white girl_

I brushed her hair off her left shoulder, pressing my lips to her smooth skin. I gave her a tight squeeze and left her to head back to the stage to finish the song with Emmett.  
_  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
Get down girl, go 'head  
(She take my money)  
Let me hear that back  
_  
Everyone was on their feet cheering for us when we finished the song. We handed over the mics and strutted back to our women who both jumped into our arms the moment we got close enough. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as she peppered kisses on my lips. Feeling her dress slip further up her thighs and most likely her ass, I tucked my arms under her covering the bottom half of her ass, just in case.

_No one needs to see her ass but me._

I sat down in the chair with her still wrapped around me, which was a mistake seeing as she started to subtly grind herself against my lap.

"One more hour, love, please hold out for one more hour. I'm sure once everyone makes their announcements they'll want to go."

"Mm, I just want you so badly. You were so fucking sexy up there and then the way you came and danced with me...I think we need to go dancing one night," she said before biting my bottom lip and pulling.

"Come on, B, it's our turn," Alice broke in.

_Thank you, Lord. I was so close to saying fuck it and taking her outside to the limo._

Bella, Alice, Rosalie and even Leah got up on stage grabbing a mic. They lined up single file, with their backs to the crowd. The beat started and Bella easily turned in her fuck me heels to face the crowd, followed by Alice popping her head out from behind her then Rosalie and lastly Leah. I busted up laughing as I heard the first couple of words, remembering Bella reciting a couple of the lines in the car a couple of months ago.

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Alice, Rosalie and Leah shimmied their way out behind Bella to their own spots next to her doing a bit of choreography from the music video as Bella sang to the crowd.  
_  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

As I watched them dance in sync, I would have sworn that they practiced this routine before tonight. As many times as I saw either the actual video or people spoofing it, our women were dancing on key to the choreography.  
_  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh _

I watched as Bella held her hand up, turning it back and forth, her eyes staring only into mine. She gave me a little wink, letting me know that she was just having her fun and didn't want me to feel any pressure, which I didn't. She knew I had every intention to marry her, she just didn't know when I would pop the question and I wanted to keep it that way.  
_  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

The crowd clapped along to the beat, everyone loving the show they were seeing.  
_  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh_

I was watching Bella dip to the floor then round her back, sticking her ass out as she came back up, for almost all to see if it weren't for Rosalie, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett dancing along with them from his seat. I nearly fell out of my chair from laughing so hard. I had seen the music video a number of times and could recognize the dance moves, but there was no way I'd be able to do the actual routine.

"What the fuck, Edward?" he scoffed.

"What...are...you...doing?" I said through the laughs.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning misunderstanding.

"How do you know the dance moves?"

"I watch Glee, dude, as well as my offensive coordinator. He thought it would be fun to play with the team and make them learn the moves to see if it really helped their game. It worked."

"I don't care if it worked. You do _not_ do that in public."

"Whatever, man," he said, pushing me.

I had to grab onto the table to keep from falling over. By then, the ladies had joined us once again and Bella was sitting next to me.

We took a break from all the singing and just enjoyed everyone's company. After playing a couple of rounds of Kill, Fuck, Marry, we talked about our hopes for the upcoming year. Jacob and Leah's being a healthy baby with ten toes and fingers; Emmett had a laundry list that included Rosalie getting pregnant and his football team winning the state championships (they lost in the final round of playoffs this year); Rosalie also hoped to get pregnant this year and I saw her wink at Alice out of the corner of my eye; Alice hoped that everyone stayed as happy as they were at that moment, that no one experienced any more drama in their lives; Jasper wanted his love with Alice to grow and get stronger; Bella hoped that we would find the perfect house in the next couple of weeks and me, I had everything I needed, I had the two people that I loved more than my own life. I could have hoped for a wedding, but I knew no matter when I popped the question this year that we would have to wait until 2011 to be married. There was no way Alice would let her pull anything off that quickly and my Bella deserved the wedding of her dreams.

As we sat there talking, we tuned out the people around us and before we knew it everyone was counting down to midnight. We stood up, taking the champagne glass that were handed to us and joined in. I wrapped my arm around Bella's lower back, pulling her closer to my side, waiting for the moment when I could kiss her into the new year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!" Everyone in the place yelled.

I dipped my head to hers and felt the spark the moment our lips touched. I slipped my tongue out, running it along her bottom lip then pulled it back, teasing her. She whimpered wanting more and I couldn't help the smile that formed. I sucked on her top one, it was my favorite of the two halves. Her tongue traced my lip and feeling the warmth of it, I met hers with mine, entwining them together.

We were lost to the world around us, that was until were heard a scream.

"Oh, my God, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" Alice exclaimed.

That was followed by-

"Are you kidding me? You're pregnant? But you've been drinking all night," Emmett sputtered.

Somehow, I didn't think that was the response Rosalie was looking for and sure enough she smacked him upside the head as she told him she had been passing Bella her drinks all night. He then pulled her into his chest and crashed his lips against hers. _Now that's the response she wanted._

"Ladies, I'm engaged," Alice squealed, holding her hand out for everyone to see.

"Congratulations, Ali," Bella smiled, running around the table to give her best friend a hug and to check out the ring.

From what I could see from where I was standing and in between the four ladies, there were plenty of diamonds making that ring sparkle even in this dark lighting.

With all the good news, we decided to head home for the night, not bothering to wait to see who won karaoke king and queen. Everyone parked at our house, but we decided it would be safer to just have the driver drop each of us off. One by one, we said goodbye until it was just Bella and I. I asked the driver to take us around town for another hour or so offering to pay him extra for his extended service. _We technically had him until two so it's not like he had anywhere else to be._

The moment Emmett and Rosalie left the car, Bella lifted her leg across my lap and slid over so that she was straddling me. My cock immediately sprang to life, feeling her lips on my neck, sucking and licking. Her hot breath sent a burning desire throughout my body, a wanton need to be inside her. My hands ran up her arms towards her face where my fingers tangled in her curly locks as I pulled her lips to mine. The kiss was rough, but passionate at the same time. Her delicate hands moved down my shirt, unbuttoning it as she went, pushing it over my shoulders once she was finished.

I shivered feeling her cold fingers trickle across my skin. She rolled her hips, creating a much needed friction, but I wanted more. I released her face and ran my hands over the smooth skin of her back until I felt the zipper. I slowly lowered it enough so that I could taste and feel her beautiful breasts. I slid my hands around her sides and over the swell of her breasts, cupping them through the satin fabric. She arched her back, sending her breast forward as an invitation. I dipped my head and nipped at the swell before lowering the top half of her dress. My fingertips ghosted over her nipples to see if they were already perk for me and I wasn't disappointed.

"Mm, touch me, Edward," she demanded and who was I to deny her what she wanted, what she needed.

I grabbed her left breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth. She tasted sweet, as her body always did; I could never get enough of her, no matter how many times I'd had her in my bed, in the shower, against the wall or on top of the washing machine. I breathed out, hot air causing her to gasp and arch into me again. I switched over to the right one, giving it the same amount of attention as the left one had just received.

"Ungh," she moaned, running her fingers through my hair and pulling roughly.

Hearing her moans only made my cock harder and it was close to being painful; her grinding and hair pulling wasn't helping the situation either. I released her nipple, kissing my way up towards Bella's collar bone and to her sweet spot near her ear. My hands ran down her sides, over her hips and to her thighs where I rubbed slowly up and down, sliding her dress higher each time. She whimpered as I continued to suck, tasting strawberries. My fingers snuck under the ruffled hem, moving to her panties.

_Fuck, she's wearing my favorite black lacey pair._

I didn't bother to play with her, I hooked my finger on either side a pulled them down. She raised herself up enough for me to lower them to her knees at which point she sat back down and lifted her knees off the seat so that I could take them completely off. I threw them down next to me, hoping we wouldn't forget them at the end of the night.

_The driver did not need that kind of tip._ _I saw the perv staring at Bella's ass when she got in the car tonight._

I could feel the heat radiating off her with every move she made against me.

"I need you, Bella," I growled against her neck.

I left a mark, _mine_, then kissed along her jaw to her lips. I knew what we were about to do and I wanted her to know that this wasn't just a 'fuck' to me. I was going to make love to my baby in the back of a limo. 

_Wow, that doesn't sound romantic at all._

To prove my point, I kissed her leisurely, savoring every second of her tongue brushing against mine. And she understood what I was I trying to do, her hips slowing down to a more seductive, rhythmic movement. Her fingers loosened in my hair and she dropped them to her lap, letting them ghost over my exposed abs. My muscles tingled under her simple touch.

"I love you, Bella," I breathed into her mouth.

"I love you, Edward," she replied.

I could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly against mine and I didn't want to wait any longer, I wanted-no I _needed_ to be inside her.

"Bella," I said, huskily.

That was all she needed to hear; her hands moved to my belt and unbuckled it before unbuttoning my pants and pulling down the zipper. I pressed against the back of the seat as I lifted my hips for her to pull my pants and boxers down; she moved them to just above my knees.

Her hands came back around and grabbed my newly free, hardened cock, squeezing with the right amount of pressure. I threw my head back against the seat, my eyes rolling to the back of my head for a brief moment. She stroked me several times, spreading the precum with her thumb. I nearly burst when I saw her lift her right thumb and suck on it, moaning as my cum hit her taste buds.

I threw her hand out of the way, crashing my mouth to hers, wanting a taste as well. My fingers raised Bella's dress higher until it was out of the way. I bunched it together as I gripped her hips, raising her enough so that she could position me at her entrance. With her one hand still holding me, I guided her body down until her warmth encompassed me. I groaned; Bella was hot, wet and tight and held my cock in a way that made my skin burn with need.

I watched her breathtakingly beautiful face, waiting for her to make the first move. Besides seeing her orgasm, the moment I entered her was my favorite. Her eyes were closed and she hummed each time, it never got old. She said her body always felt more whole when we were connected like this and I couldn't disagree. I did feel more complete whenever we were intimate, as if her body was made to fit just mine.

"So perfect," I complimented.

Her skin glowed in the dim light of the limo, a thin layer of sweat breaking out on certain parts of her body. Slowly, she began rocking her hips against me.

I wanted to slam into her over and over, but that wasn't what I planned. This was much more than a fuck in the back of a car. This was our way of ringing in the New Year together, sharing our love for each other.

When I thought I couldn't take the agonizing pace, she braced her knees on the leather seat and lifted herself then slammed back down. I continued to hold onto her hips as she did so and I bucked mine to meet her halfway.

"Mm, so good, so fucking good," she mumbled under her breath.

Her hands moved to her breast and I watched her knead them with her palms. I wished that those were my hands instead of hers, but I needed to help her keep her current pace otherwise she wouldn't get her release before me.

"Don't stop," she whimpered. "Don't ever stop, Edward. I love you so much."

I was close, but I knew she wasn't quite there. I snaked my right hand down to her clit, rubbing feverishly to get her to where she needed to be so that we could come together.

"Ungh, oh baby, like that, just like that. I'm close, so close," she chanted.

"I know, love," I grunted, holding onto my orgasm. "_Fucking_ come for me, Bella, come _fucking_ now."

I threw in the word _fuck_ knowing that she liked it when I cursed. My balls tightened and my legs continued to thrust my hips upward again and again, meeting her each time she came down. I dipped my head to her neck sucking on the mark I had just given her. Her body twitched and her head lolled forward as she screamed out for me. I bucked a couple more times as hard as I could, finally exploding into her. I groaned into her skin and she continued to writhe in my arms. Her hips slowly rolled over me as the pleasure we both felt moved throughout our bodies. I moved my hand back to her hip and her body fell against mine as she slowed even more.

We panted, both of us spent. In between breaths, her soft lips connected with my neck, showing her appreciation and gratitude.

_I should be thanking her. She just fulfilled one of my fantasies._

I wrapped my arms around her lower back and held her tightly; she was warm and I welcomed the heat from her body even though mine was just as hot. She lifted her head and pressed her lips to mine.

"Happy New Year, Edward."

"Mm, what a way to ring it in," I joked.

"I wonder if this means we'll have a good year?" she inquired, the smile painted on her face.

"As long as I have you, it will be."

"Cheeseball," she giggled, scrunching her nose in an adorable way.

After a few minutes of savoring the moment of our connection, she pushed herself up and off of me. I leaned over to the side console and grabbed a couple of napkins to clean her up properly.

_That dress was too sexy on her to get it all dirty._

Once I was finished, I handed over her panties then proceeded to clean myself. I pulled up my boxers and pants, buttoning and buckling everything; I then slid my arms back through my shirt and Bella helped me fasten those. She tried her best to tame my hair, but that was a hopeless cause in the end. She threw her head over her lap and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Sitting back, she shivered against the cold leather; I grabbed her jacket off the other seat, laying it over her front then tugging her into my side.

Bella started to fall asleep just as the driver slowed down until the vehicle stopped. He opened the door and gust of wind blew through the car.

"Close the door, it's cold," she whined, sleepily.

"Let's go, love. We're home," I told her, grabbing her hand.

She slid across the seat, stepping out into the cold air with my help. I tipped the driver as we walked by him to the house. When we were further down the driveway, I picked her up and ran her to the door since her teeth were chattering so much. Once inside, she hurried up the stairs to change and put on warm clothes while I cleaned up downstairs.

I figured by the time I met her in the bedroom, she'd be passed out but my Bella surprised me; I found her standing next to the bed wrapped in a blanket which she quickly dropped letting me see her naked body.

_This is going to be a fun night._


	2. Fishing with Charlie

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays.  
**

**We are rewinding a bit and heading back to Forks for this outtake.** **Edward was quite talkative during my vacation. **

**Thanks as always to my lovely beta Dawn. This wouldn't look nearly as pretty without you. xo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

**WfDR Outtake: Fishing with Charlie**

Edward's POV:

I quickly shut off the incessant beeping noise before it could wake up Bella, who was sleeping soundlessly next to me. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I stared at her- her nostrils flaring slightly with each breath she took, the upturn of the corners of her mouth into a small beautiful smile, the way her hair fanned out over the pillow.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to waking up next to her. She is a vision. _

Letting my eyes rack over her, I noticed the covers had slipped down her naked body exposing her breasts to me.

_Well, _that_ isn't helping my morning wood._

I groaned as I tossed around the idea of waking her to help me out with my problem. I thought twice when I remembered what happened just hours ago and thought it'd be best if I let her sleep. I was pretty sure she'd wake up sore considering it had been some time since we'd had sex.

I begrudgingly got out of bed, throwing on a robe as I walked out to the bathroom as quietly as I could. It was no easy feat since the floorboards constantly creaked under the slightest pressure.

I tried to ignore the hard-on I was sporting, but then I remembered Bella sleeping naked in the other room and all that we did in that bed. 

_I still can't believe I let her guilt me into having sex with her, but who was I kidding, I needed to be connected to her as much as she did._

I soaped up my hands and grabbed a hold of my cock, closing my eyes as I braced my other hand on the tiles. I thought about the way Bella felt when I entered into her warm, tight pussy, groaning into my bicep as the memory hit me instantly. The images of her breasts bobbing up and down each time I slammed into her, her legs resting on my shoulders allowing me to go deeper, to be sheathed inside her more, played out in my mind. I gripped my cock harder, stroking faster as I felt my balls tighten.

I tried to be as gentle as I could, but the moment I was inside her this animal like instinct came out of me. I needed more of her, to show her just what she does to me on a regular basis.

_I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did, but I was whacking off two to three times a day sometimes more depending on what we did.  
_  
Thinking about the way she bit her lip to hold back her screams as I fucked her did me in and I grunted into my arm to prevent making too much noise. I cleaned off the palm of my hand then finished washing myself before getting out to dry off. Bella was still passed out when I walked back into the bedroom and she looked so sweet sleeping there with her arms curled underneath her. I pulled the covers up over her and kissed her temple, causing her to shiver, then dressed for the fishing trip.

_Surprisingly, I'm not that worried about the conversation I plan on having with Charlie today. I couldn't _stop_ fidgeting when I asked Tanya's dad. _

I chuckled thinking about how little I knew then, how young and ignorant I was about how precious life was. You'd think I would realize something like that easily being a doctor or at the time working to become one.

So much had changed in nearly six years; a change in myself was probably the biggest one. I can truly say for the first time in my life, I know who I am and l love it. 

_There's one person, well, I should say two people, I have to thank for that. _

Looking at one of those people, I decided to leave my love a quick note on a yellow sticky; I placed it on the pillow next to her, knowing that she would reach out for me when she woke. With one more kiss to her forehead and a whispered 'I love you', I left.

I rounded the banister to find Charlie sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, reading the morning paper. He was dressed much more warmly than I was, making it quite obvious that I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

_I'll just have to make the best of what I have._ I shrugged.

"Hey, Charlie," I greeted him, going to the cabinet and grabbing a coffee mug.

_Just make yourself at home, Edward._

"'Morning, Edward. Did you get enough sleep?" Charlie asked.

I froze holding the coffee pot in mid pour.

_Oh shit, does he know?_ _ Did he hear?_

I turned slightly to take in the look on his face; the only thing I saw was pure curiosity and that confused me a bit.

"I didn't hear you all come in last night so I don't know how late you all stayed out," he added.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, we left about an hour or so after you. Alexis fell asleep while we were at the beach so we put her to bed right away. Bella and I stayed up a little bit longer to talk."

_Talk? Make love? What's the difference? Words were coming out of both of our mouths, they just weren't very coherent._ I smiled smugly, turning away from Charlie as I did so.

"That's nice. Would you like to eat anything before we leave? Sue made some muffins. Or you can eat it on the way?" he suggested.

"I'll eat it on the way, thanks. You are much more trusting with people eating in your car than I am. Bella hates that I don't allow it."

"Well, we're taking the cruiser and I tend to eat lunch in there whenever I'm on patrol so it's not that big of a deal. Besides, you have a _much_ nicer car than I do."

I grabbed a muffin and my coffee before putting on my heavy coat and following Charlie out of the house. He explained that he had already packed the car with the fishing rods and the tackle box and we were meeting Billy and Jacob out on the lake. We chatted about college football and who we thought would go all the way this season- my guess was the Gators with it being Tim Tebow's last season and he was going with Texas.

"You're late," Billy snickered as we stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, eat it up, Billy. I had someone slowing me down this time," Charlie countered, opening up the hatch. "Out of all the years we've been fishing, I've never arrived second."

We pulled out the gear and walked over to the second boat.

"I'm sorry I made you late," I apologized.

"No big deal to me, it's just that I'm never going to hear the end of it," he chuckled.

Sure enough, Billy continued to tease Charlie as Jacob and I pushed the boats off the shore and we floated out to the middle of the lake. Charlie hooked the worms while I paddled out to the right area. He handed a rod to me and we both cast our lines, one at a time.

We sat in silence, listening to the calm of the water around us. The fish nipped at the surface, sending rings trailing away from the spot, and the birds chirped around us. The cold wind blew across my face, sending an icy shiver down my spine.

"Edward, I've heard nothing but great things about you, but of course I want to make my own assessment. From what I can tell on the surface, you care about my daughter, but I want to know what's inside," Charlie stated

"I understand, you're looking for answers so ask away," I gestured with my hand.

"You've known Bella for how long now?"

"About a year."

"And you've been dating how long?"

"Six months."

"Why'd you wait? Were you not instantly attracted to her? And I'm not here to judge, son."

"I can honestly say now that it was love at first sight with Bella. However, my head and heart had me going back and forth about taking that step and asking her out. I was wary because I wasn't sure _I_ was ready for it."

"Is Bella the first woman you've dated since your wife passed away?"

"Yes, even though people wanted me to date sooner. Friends in Chicago tried to get me back in the dating game. They thought I was too young to continue life alone and convinced me that I had to think about Lexi and how eventually she would need a mother. I agreed, but I didn't put forth much effort. I never found someone worth asking out until Bella. My family says I talked about her nonstop during those first six months," I smiled. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. I found myself wanting to know more so I would talk to her briefly when I dropped Lexi off, then a little bit longer in the evenings when I came to pick her up. I would also ask Leah for more information, but she remained tight lipped about many things. I understand, now, why they are so protective of her."

Charlie nodded his head. "She has a tight-knit circle that is hard to join, but once you're in, you're in for life. I watched both Jasper and Leah fight to make their stay permanent. Leah had a much harder time trying to impress Alice and Bella than Jasper did," he laughed. "How was it for you?"

"Well, as I said, Leah was tough. I thought Jacob was Bella's boyfriend the first time I saw them together, but once you take a closer look, you know their love is more like siblings. Plus, that same day I found out he was actually with Leah. Alice...Alice was the most accepting of me. Bella later told me that Alice gets these feelings and everything about me was positive."

"Is your love for my daughter the same as the love you had for your wife?"

I immediately knew the answer to that question, but I decided to take a moment and think about how to elaborate, knowing that he'd want more than 'yes' or 'no.'

"No."

"How are they different, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Let me begin by saying that I will always love Tanya and she'll always hold a special place in my heart. She was my first love and the mother of my daughter, but my love for Tanya will never compare to the love I have for Bella. We are two halves of a whole. When we touch, electric shocks shoot throughout me. I never felt that with Tanya, and I know Bella feels it too. We have this chemistry that no one can deny seeing or feeling when they're around us. I know that I am nothing without her, Charlie."

"Edward, being a father yourself, you can understand where my concern may lie. I want to know that she will be number one in your life."

"She is, Charlie, believe me. I didn't realize that until everything happened with James. We spent the night apart, and that connection we have ripped through my chest as if someone was stabbing me in the heart. It felt as if something was terribly wrong and unfortunately, my gut was right and I had to find her. If...if anything worse had happened to her," I paused, trying to not give it another thought. "I'd never forgive myself. I don't think I'd be able to go on completely happy, even with my daughter. I love Bella more than life itself. I realized that when I thought about the way I felt when Tanya died. I was more worried about raising a one year old baby on my own than the fact that I lost my wife. I know that Bella is it for me. There is no one else. I truly believe that she is my one."

"I can sympathize with where you are coming from, Edward, to a point. I lost my wife, but not in the same way you did. Mine walked out on me and took my heart and soul with her," he said, choking up a little. "I didn't think I'd ever get over Renee, I thought she was my soul mate, but love and fate I've learned...work in mysterious ways. I thought I'd only be able to see Bella during summers until she turned eighteen and then never see her again because she wasn't obligated to anymore. But somehow, somewhere I did something right and karma brought Bella to me and it gave me Sue," he smiled softly. "Like your wife, Renee will always hold a special place in my heart. I feel that now that I'm older, I can really appreciate what love has to offer."

"Yes. And Bella loves you so much and cherishes all those summers together. She told me about one of your fishing trips where she lost the fishing rod..."

"And she went swimming after it. I thought she had drowned because she didn't come back up. I think that was the first time she came that close to giving me a heart attack. The first of many, I should say. The latest one being when she told me about you and your daughter. The way I heard it was she had a new boyfriend, who got her pregnant and they were having a girl," he chuckled.

"So, you are okay with the fact that I'm widowed and have a child?" I questioned.

"I'll admit it took some time to get used to, but you're what she wants. And after seeing her this weekend, how her face lights up whenever you're around, how can I deny her that happiness?" he shrugged. "Plus, that little girl of yours reminds me so much of Bella when she was younger. I'm sure she is a handful, but how can you ever stay mad at her when she looks at you with those bright blue eyes."

"As her father, I have to stay strong, but everyone else, they give in quite easily with her. Since we had the mommy discussion, Bella has found it easier to discipline her, whereas before she left it to me making me the bad guy."

"Speaking of that, I heard Alexis call Bella mommy the other night. I wanted to ask her about it, but didn't want to make a scene so while I have you in a boat, away from interruptions," he smirked.

I laughed as I felt a slight tug on the line. I immediately sat up straight and began reeling it in as quickly as I could. Charlie grabbed the bucket and I pulled the fish over to the boat. It wasn't anything to write home about, but it was a decent size to cook.

"Nice job, Edward," he praised, patting me on the back.

"Thanks. It seems to be a quiet morning," I commented, noting that Billy and Jacob hadn't caught anything yet.

"Yeah, but sometimes these trips aren't always about catching fish. Every once in a while, you need to become one with nature," he said, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Good point. I don't get why Bella hates coming here so much. Forks is so calm and relaxing."

"It's not easy for her," he mentioned, putting a worm on the end of the hook.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, casting the line again.

"In Seattle, there are single people all around her. The love and relationships aren't shoved in her face as it is here in Forks. It's very rare to find a single person in this town. I _was_ one of just a handful, but that was by choice. And you've seen her group of friends, they are all paired off. Jacob is married to Leah, Alice and Jasper are married without the rings and piece of paper, I have Sue...even her exes from here have someone. She was the loner of the group. I feared that she was giving up on love, much like I did."

"That's what Alice said when I took Bella out on our first date. She warned me not to hurt her because she was fragile."

"She is, but you'd never guess it by looking at her. She puts on a very strong front."

"Yes, yes she does," I agreed. "So, we got sidetracked, let's get back to the topic at hand."

I took a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

"I was a little surprised when Lexi asked Bella to be her mom. I've watched their relationship, their bond, growing closer the more they spent time together. But I didn't think she saw Bella in that way, at least not yet. My daughter surprises me on a daily basis. Before we moved to Seattle, she wouldn't talk to anyone really. I think she knew she was different from other kids. Even once we moved, she remained shy around my family, but she instantly warmed up to Bella. I remember the first night Lexi asked if Bella could come home with us," I laughed, as did Charlie. "I guess that should have been my first inclination of what was to come, but I was still a little oblivious to things back then. My eyes weren't quite as open as they are now. Once we started dating and I fell more in love with Bella, I hoped that Lexi would come to love and view her as a mother. I think Lexi loved her before I knew _I_ did."

"Do you think Bella felt pressured at all? I mean not wanting to break Alexis' heart by saying no?"

"Not at all. I think if that were the case, she wouldn't have answered Lexi. I know her answer was genuine and true because she had mentioned before how she wished she was Alexis' mother and viewed her as her daughter. You've seen Bella with Lexi...you'd never guess that they weren't really mother and daughter by the way they act together. For someone who had lost their faith in love before I came around, I'm amazed at how big her heart truly is. I'm a lucky man."

"I have seen it and you're right, they are a sight that you could sit and watch all day. Now, you say you want to marry my daughter. When do you plan on making that happen? Sue tells me you want Bella to move in?"

"Yes, sir. I want her to move in, in fact, I want us to find a new home. The current one is tainted and I don't think she'll ever feel comfortable, even with James in jail."

"Why aren't you proposing and getting married before asking her to move in? Isn't that the order things are supposed to go? Isn't that how your parents raised you? I'm not sure I'm okay with her living with you without a ring on her finger."

"Yes, that is the way my parents raised me and that's how I did things with Tanya, but with all due respect, Charlie, Bella and I have done nothing by the book," I answered, shaking my head as I thought about our journey thus far. "We are not an ordinary couple. I don't want to divulge those specific details of our relationship because that's private and as her father, I'm sure you don't want to hear it. Please understand that I don't mean to be disrespectful by doing things this way. To be frank, I don't think she'll ever feel comfortable living alone again and if I did take her apartment shopping, I don't see her standing up for what she wants. I know she doesn't want to live alone anymore, I can see it in her eyes, but I don't think she'll tell me that. Bella isn't always very forthcoming when it comes to what she wants."

"Yeah, she gets that from me," Charlie mentioned.

"Just know that I love Bella with all my heart and I plan on making her my wife.

"When do you plan on asking her to move in?"

"It's one of her presents so I plan to give her a key to my house sometime today."

"Well, Edward, there is no doubt in my mind that you love my daughter and want what's best for her. You mentioned spending the rest of your life with her. When do you plan on proposing?"

"I've looked at rings, but I haven't found the right one for her. I would like to do it within the next year or so. I've even thought about how I'm going to propose," I smiled, thinking about it.

"Can you let me in on the secret?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

I thought about it for a second then caved. I delved into all the details, only stopping for a few minutes to help Charlie when we caught another fish. When I finished, he let me in on a secret of his own...he was planning to propose to Sue on Christmas, but he was still trying to work it all out. He wanted to make it special and memorable.

It was an enlightening morning, to say the least. I saw a side of Charlie that I'm sure not many people are privy to, but I was glad he let me in. I was also glad that Charlie gave me his blessing, though I knew I'd ask him again when the day got closer.

We gave up after catching three fish, calling it a day and the timing couldn't have been more perfect.


	3. In the Doghouse

**A/N: Hey everyone. So, some readers thought I let Edward off too easily in Chapter 23 which got Bella talking in my head and this whole scene formulated. Plus, today is reader appreciation day.**

**Chapter 23 Outtake: In the Doghouse**

We left Carlisle and Esme's room around eleven o'clock, about a half hour after Alexis fell asleep. I couldn't get over the fact that Renee was in Washington, she was staying in the same hotel and I drove in a car with her. _Yes, I listened but I didn't respond to any of her questions._

In the past, I remember imagining how I'd handle the situation and it was nothing like what happened. There was more screaming and I'd stomp off like a petulant child. I guess the way I actually handled things showed that I'd grown over the past ten years or maybe the hurt was slowly starting to fade away? I didn't know, but I did know that there were a lot of words that still needed to be said.

I also needed to talk to Edward about the secret he kept from me for too many months. I wanted to discuss the issue with him more at the house but with Charlie, Phil and Renee in the same vicinity, it wasn't possible. And the more time I had to think about the day's events the more I realized I let him off too easily. My nerves and stress over the conversation and meeting with Renee pushed all the anger towards Edward to the back burner.

Once back in our room, I washed my face, put on my pajamas and sat on the sofa next to the roaring fire, enjoying the heat radiating from it. As usual, I felt his presence in the room before I actually saw him, the electricity crackling around us.

He took a seat next to me, draping his arm over the back cushions and stared; I pulled my knees up to my chest, curling my feet under my bottom and sighed. We sat in silence for a few minutes. He must have known the conversation was coming because he kept running his left hand through his locks, dropping it to his lap and then doing it again.

"Okay, you've been quiet for the majority of the night which means something is on your mind and you're upset. Talk to me," he requested.

"You're right. You know me too well, at least I like to think so. After today, I'm not as sure."

He sighed as he took my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"Don't say that, Bella," he responded, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I know you meant well, you always do when you do things like this, but why do you always think you know what's best for me? Don't you think that I know that? I mean did you even consider my feelings when you planned this surprise? Because I think it was really inconsiderate of you to spring them on me at the house, knowing I couldn't go anywhere."

"It's not like…" he started but I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Let me finish." I slowly dropped my hand to my lap, sliding it between my legs. "I know I'm no angel when it comes to keeping secrets from you. I kept the one about James for a long time, but I thought after that situation," I swallowed, trying not to bring up those images. "We promised each other that we'd always be honest. No more surprises that would make one of us angry. And, Edward, you pissed me off today. You've known for two months that she was coming and you never thought once to tell your fiancé? All those times I kept complaining about some random number calling me, you didn't think to mention 'Oh, Bella, that could be your mom calling. By the way, I invited her to the wedding'? None of that crossed your mind?" I questioned, my voice rising.

"It did…everytime."

"Then why didn't you say something? I'm about to become your wife. It's not good to start our new life off like this."

"Because she still had the option to back out and believe me she thought about it plenty. At least twice a week I'd get a phone call from her telling me they were coming and then they weren't coming. Renee tried to come up with any excuse. She was scared, scared of how'd you react, scared she'd ruin your wedding, scared too much time had passed. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"And what made you think I'd be disappointed? I haven't mentioned her once through this whole process," I asked, still baffled.

"You miss her. You haven't mentioned her once that's true, but I saw you."

I searched his eyes, hoping they'd tell me what he was talking about, but I got nothing. I looked at him, confused.

"It was in January, you'd picked up your dress that day and I'd just come home from work. I was calling for you, but you didn't answer. I found you in the office looking at a photo album and your back was to me. I watched you swipe your cheek and then sniffle. I left you to be after I witnessed that. The wheels in my mind started moving because I knew that album. I'd seen it once before when we were unpacking. I asked you about it after examining it briefly and you quickly took it from me, shoving it on the shelf. It was photos of your time with your mom."

My eyes widened as Edward continued to tell his story. I remembered that night- I was feeling a little down after picking up my dress. Having Esme by my side, Esme who was very maternal towards me, really did make me wish Renee were there. _She always talked about going dress shopping with me. _Her wedding to Phil was simple, justice of the peace, similar to her wedding with Charlie; they originally wanted to go to Mexico but they were in a hurry because Phil had to get to a game. She did wear a simple, gorgeous white gown though. She'd mention that she'd have to wait until my wedding to look at dresses. When I got home, I had the urge to look at the one photo album I kept of Renee and me. I thought I felt his presence but when I turned around there was no one in the doorway, though I did hear the piano playing a couple minutes later.

"I thought I felt you there. I came and found you at the piano."

"You did and we ended up making love. You were very needy that night."

"I was. I needed you to make up for the emptiness I felt that night. Wait a minute," I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

_How did we go from me being hurt and looking for answers to me confessing my need for my mother and needing him to fill that void?_

"No, no, this is not how this conversation is supposed to go," I huffed, placing my hand on my hip. "You're supposed to be groveling and begging for my forgiveness. You're supposed to be in the doghouse."

"Put me in the doghouse, Bella," he shrugged with a small smirk. "You're the one who ends up relenting first anyway. I find it sexy that you want me that much."

I closed my eyes to avoid being sucked into him. I needed to refocus. I scooted off his lap to the other side of the sofa, needing the space.

"Okay, let's get back on track here. How did you go from photo album/piano lovemaking night to sending her a letter and flying her here?"

"Charlie. He wanted to know how everything was going so I told him and I may have brought up the photo album. He said he wasn't surprised you miss her. He then proceeded to explain how he'd wished that the two of you would make up, how you'd never forgive yourself if you got married and she wasn't there." I listened intently as he talked and picked at the imaginary fuzz on the sofa. "She hurt you, I know that. You told me and I can see it everytime you cry when you talk about her, but those tears prove that you're not over it. And the only way to do that is to hash it out."

"Edward, you may have a point, but…"

"Ah, ah, let me finish. You had your turn, now it's mine," he eyed me. I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth. "You can try talking about it with Gianna, but until you hear the other side of the story you can't get past it. And you might as well do it while you can. Do you really want to deal with this, years down the road, when she pops up unannounced?"

"Oh, you mean like today?"

"Well, it wasn't unannounced for all of us, just you," he mentioned, smiling crookedly.

"That's not funny, Edward," I chided.

"Charlie and Sue convinced me to do it. I was scared, I've seen your wrath. By the way you need to stop hanging out with Rose, she's rubbing off on you too much."

I held back a snort and shook my head instead. _Why is that we can't ever have a serious conversation without throwing in jokes here and there? Or getting distracted?_

"But then I sat down and started writing, telling her about me. The more I wrote, the more I realized I wanted to tell her about you, about us and I wanted her here to share this moment with us. She's a part of you, Bella, whether you like it or not. Is there really so much damage done that you could never forgive her?"

I looked down at my lap and thought about his question.

_As pissed and hurt as I've been by Renee, there is a part of me that still wants her in my life or at least deal with this issue. Most people would say fuck her, but I couldn't. I know, too, that this is not the week to forgive and forget because too much time has passed to have it to be all kittens and rainbows in just a couple of days. _

_I was getting married in five days. I couldn't be worrying about all this stuff. In the grand scheme of things, the only thing that mattered this week was Edward and I. I'd finally found the man I loved more than anything and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. If things between Renee and I were ever supposed to be mended, then the pieces would eventually all fall into place. Until that happened, I could tolerate her for the sake of Edward and Alexis, as well as my family and friends._

_As for Edward tonight…_

"You're still in the doghouse. I hope you know that," I glared.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his face. "Is there a time frame on this punishment?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I smirked, standing up and swaying my hips as I walked away. I giggled when I heard him groan behind me.

_This is going to be fun._


	4. I Got A Feeling

**A/N: Here is the wedding outtake I promised. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks and big love to my beta Dawn.**

**Songs: Forever by Ben Harper, Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer, Hey Soul Sister by Train and Return to Pooh Corner by Kenny Loggins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Wedding Outtake: I Got A Feeling**

Nearly forty-five minutes later, we were finally finished taking pictures, but we still had to continue waiting outside as each one of us were announced to some background music. Even though I was annoyed with the photographer, I didn't allow myself to get caught up on the matter. I was married to Edward, _my Edward_.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning down to my ear.

"You. Always you," I beamed.

"What about me?" he smirked.

"Guess," I replied, biting my lip teasingly and playing along with his little game.

"Could it be about what I'm going to do to you when we get out of here?" he inquired, waggling his brows.

"Hm, those are some pleasing thoughts," I responded with a devilish smile. I could feel my body heat rise as various moments of our lovemaking danced around in my mind. "You are an evil man getting me all flustered before I'm presented to our family and friends."

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one getting creative. And you're not flustered, beautiful, you're glowing."

His finger skimmed across my exposed collarbone, up the side of my throat, along my jaw and stopped just under my chin. He lifted it slightly and dipped his head to cover my mouth with his. I melted into his chest, feeling his love for me with each move of his lips and even more so when his tongue brushed mine. I could have stayed in that moment for quite a while, but that damn photographer just _had_ to clear her throat.

"Grrr," I growled, making Edward laugh.

"Play nice, love," he said softly in my ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends…it's my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time…Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the DJ announced.

Edward grasped my hand and turned his head towards me. "You ready?"

I nodded and took the first step forward. We walked through the doorway to applause and camera flashes, both of us smiling for all the cameras going off. Our wedding party stood off to the side of the dance floor, smiling and clapping with everyone else. When we reached the center of the floor, Edward spun me around and then pulled me to his body as our song started to play. I snaked my arms around his neck and his wound around my back.

_Not talking about a year , no not three or four _  
_I don't want that kind of forever in my life any more _  
_forever always seem to be around when things begin _  
_but , forever never seems to be around when things end _

We lost ourselves in the moment, both of us staring into each other's eyes, our guests disappearing. I toyed with the hairs on his neck and he sang softly to me. Edward's seductive speaking voice was nothing compared to him singing. Whenever I was privy to a serenade, I'd have to take a seat knowing my knees would buckle under the silky smooth sound. Thankfully, he had a tight hold on me.

_So give me your forever  
please your forever  
not another day less will do  
from you_

_People spend so much of their time every single day  
running 'round all over town giving there forever away  
but no ,not me I won't let my for ever roam  
and now I hope that I can find my forever a home _

_So give me your forever  
please your forever  
not another day less will do  
from you_

"Thank you for choosing this song," I said, quietly.

"It couldn't be more true of our relationship, Bella."

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be yours forever," I admitted.

"Was that before or after you saw me in the light?" he asked, trying to hide a smile.

"After, of course," I giggled. "I couldn't see anything but shadows on your face in that dark parking garage. The second I flipped the switch, you took my breath away. I never had a reaction to a dad like that before, or a man for that matter."

"I know. I was surprised that you were able to continue a conversation with me. The look on your face is one I'll never forget. The moment you blushed and dipped your head from embarrassment…I knew I'd never be the same."

"I love you," I said, pecking his lips softly.

"And I you," he grinned.

_Like a handless clock_ _with numbers on an infinite of time _  
_no not the forever found only in the mind _  
_forever always seems to be around when things begin _  
_but forever never seems to be around when things end_

_So give me your forever _  
_please your forever _  
_not another day less will do _  
_from you_

There was brief pause as our song ended before it transitioned into 'I Got A Feeling'. I looked at Edward a bit confused, but quickly understood what was going on as Alice, Rose and Leah tugged me away from him to start dancing. I looked back towards my husband and he offered a wink before he grabbed Alexis' hand and started dancing with the rest of our wedding party.

Edward and I left it up to them to pick the song that we could all dance to as a group and then have the rest of our guests join if they chose to; a song that would kick off the night and I smiled thinking Black Eyed Peas was perfect.

Nearly halfway through, Edward found his way back over and settled behind me, placing his hands on my hips. We danced together; I even threw in subtle grinding for a little fun, earning a few growls and tight squeezes from Edward, which made me laugh.

Slowly, guests joined us on the floor. Our wedding party united with Edward and I to form a circle in the middle of the floor and we all sang as if we were the only people in the room.

_Here we come_  
_here we go_  
_we gotta rock __**rock**_ **rock rock**

_Easy come_  
_easy go_  
_now we on top __**top top top **_

_Feel the shot_  
_body rock_  
_Rock it don't stop __**stop stop stop**_

_Round and round_  
_up and down_  
_around the clock __**clock clock clock**_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_  
_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

"I gotta feeling this is going to be a kick ass night!" Alice exclaimed over the music.

"It already is," I smiled.

"I can't say it enough, B…I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Ally. For everything," I said, giving her a hug as we continued to dance and giggle.

"Anytime. Just don't go leaving me because you're married now."

"Me? You're the one who's going to have her hands full soon. I can't believe you're 'pregnant'," I mouthed, not wanting the entire party to hear her big news. "I'm so happy for you and Jazz."

"You know what's funny…I don't even care if it's a boy or a girl."

"What has happened to my best friend?" I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing.

"She's grown up and is just as happily in love as you are."

"What are my two favorite ladies talking about?" Jasper asked, wrapping an arm around each of us.

"How lucky we are to have found the loves of our lives," Alice replied, while I whispered a 'congratulations' in his ear.

He looked from me to his wife and then shook his head.

"I should've known better. She can't keep a secret at all."

"I know you didn't want to interrupt my day with your news, but it just made it better. Now, I can say remember when Alice announced that she was pregnant on my wedding day? I'll never forget the moment. If it was any other day, I probably would," I confessed, completely honest.

"Well, as long as you're okay with it, I am. Thank you, Bells." Jasper hugged me again and held on a little longer.

"Hey, you're not trying to steal my _wife_ are you?" Edward asked, pulling me into his chest, protectively. I smiled, loving the sound of _wife_ leave his lips.

"Nah, just paying my respects to the most beautiful women in this room…second to my own wife."

We laughed when Alice swatted Jasper for saying what he did and then schooled him on how the bride was always the most beautiful, no matter what.

"I'd say you're more than beautiful. You look absolutely ravishing in this dress. I'm damn glad you tried on…what ten dresses to find this one," he whispered, brushing his lips against the shell of my ear and making me melt into his body.

When the song ended, the DJ played soft background music as we all took our seats. There was a table for two at the head of the room for Edward and me, with round tables filled with our family and friends scattered around the rectangle room. We were served salad and drinks the moment we sat down; everyone settled into their own private conversations, but not before clinking their glasses with a utensil to get Edward and I to kiss. _More please,_ I smiled, pulling away from his lips.

As we ate our meal, which I pretty much scarfed down, I took the opportunity to finally look around the room. At the far end, I noticed the built-in bar that was bustling with guests ordering drinks, on another wall there was fireplace with wood waiting to be burned. _Maybe we could get them to light it when it gets dark?_ The curtains had been taken down from the windows and the natural light shone through beautifully. Over the dance floor, a copper chandelier hung marvelously, bringing the entire room together. _We couldn't have picked a better place to get married._

When we were finish eating, Alice addressed everyone.

"Hello, I'm Alice, the matron of honor," she said with a wave and slight curtsy. "I've known Bella for a little more than ten years now. We met in high school and I could tell you that funny story, but seeing as it's the bride's day, I'll spare her the embarrassment."

"Thank you. Hearing you tell Edward that story once was enough for me," I laughed lightly as others groaned, wanting to hear about our first interaction.

"Because we've known each other for so long, we've come to know each other so well, that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. We don't judge and we don't have to explain. So, when Edward came into her life, Bella didn't really have to say much to make it clear to me that he was _t__he _one. All the signs were there, the blushes, the way her face would light up when his name was mentioned," Alice beamed at me as I remembered all the conversations we had in the beginning. "I never knew Edward before he dated Bella, so I can't tell you horrible stories about him, I'll leave that for Emmett. But I can tell you that I think he is perfect for her. He deals with a lot, but most of all her stubbornness."

"Hey! Why does everyone keep talking about that? I'm not that bad!" I complained.

"Yeah, just a little, babe. But I love you because of it," he muttered, pressing his lips to my temple.

"Okay, okay, it's still my turn. If you haven't noticed by now, these two are completely comfortable with one another. I mean, there are no secrets when you have a little kid running around. Lex did spill the beans on Edward looking at rings."

I watched as Alexis buried her face in Carlisle's neck.

"The fact that they're always excited to be in each other's company tells me that they have the foundation for a wonderful marriage. Not just lovers, but lifelong friends, as well. I'm ecstatic for both of you. You truly complement one another. You met as parent and caretaker and it evolved into a love that so many people rarely find today. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. And it's a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love. So I'd like to make a toast," Alice said, raising her glass. "And I'd like to make it with this thought in mind. If there is such a thing as a perfect marriage, it's because it resembles friendship rather than love. So this is to you, Edward and Bella, and a wonderful life together. Ladies and Gentlemen, to friends, lovers and soul mates."

I had tears in the corner of my eyes as Alice finished her toast and everyone took a sip. I stood up and gave her a tight hug whispering my thanks to her; Edward followed my actions. We took our seats again just in time to see Emmett stand up and fix his tie; he took the mic from Alice and just stared at us.

"Before I get to my speech, let me tell you that the best man speech is often very light and humorous. Men generally like to stay humorous because it's simply easier to communicate and relax that way. What I have written is meant to be entertaining to the listeners and the bridal couple. I hope that you like it," Emmett started then cleared his throat and picked up his note cards, which I assumed had his speech. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Emmett and for those of you that do ... well you're freaking lucky."

Both Edward and I shook our heads but chuckled quietly.

"You picked him," I whispered into his ear.

"I didn't have a choice. I thought I owed him since I was his," he responded softly.

"Hey, now, I have the floor so pay attention to me, love birds. You have plenty of time to gaze into each other's eyes later," Emmett commented, waggling his eyebrows. "Anyway, foolishly, Edward has given me the honor of being best man for him on this very special day. Yes, even I realized the mistake you made the moment you uttered the question, but who was I stop you? I think part of him was hoping I'd get scared and chicken out, but I have no problem with public speaking.

Right now, I'd like to ask both Edward and Bella to take part in my speech. Bella will you please place your right hand on the table. Edward will you please place your left hand on top of hers. I'd like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me Little E, you'll regret it if you don't."

Edward and I did what were told, giving Emmett skeptical looks.

"Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, sorry Alice, you'll have to listen to my marital advice instead. Some may say I'm not the best person to dish out advice, but considering I've been with my wife, Rosie, since high school and we have three beautiful children, I'd say I'm pretty reputable. So, here are some words of wisdom for the happy couple.

Edward- first, set the ground rules and establish who's boss - then do everything she says. Second, married life can be compared to football ... so, be fully committed every week and make sure that you score every Saturday. Third, remember the five 'ings' the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising, the children's swing, and the enduring. Four, don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she'll remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some..._and_ the reason why. Lastly, there are three words you must _never _forget, 'you're right dear'.

For Bella- for you I have the five key tips to a successful marriage. A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side. A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments.A man who will comfort you in times of trouble. A man who will please you and grant your every request. Most importantly, make sure that each man does not know the other ones names." Emmett paused as people laughed.

"But really, Edward, you're one lucky man! You married Bella today. She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman. Have you still got your hands together?"

Edward lifted our connected hands into the air getting a nod from his brother.

"Good, good. The final and most important task, of the best man is knowing when enough is enough and I think that that time has arrived as I look at my wife and see her shaking her head continuously, you'd think she'd be used to this by now."

"I thought I was too, dear, but you never cease to amaze me with your no filter," Rose replied.

"Love you, too baby," Emmett said, throwing a raspberry kiss her way. "It's been an honor and a privilege to be best man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job. I think you'll all agree that today, Edward truly is the best man and apart from Bella being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest. Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Edward to place his hand on top of Bella's, I'll tell you. Edward...as my final role, it's been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Bella. Please raise your glasses to the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" everyone exclaimed in unison with chuckles. They took their sips then clinked their glasses again getting us to kiss again. _I could do this all night. Bring it on, guests._

"Thank you, Emmett," I smiled, giving him a hug.

"My pleasure, sister. If he ever gets out of line, you come tell me and I'll take care of him."

"I'll remember that," I giggled lightly.

"My brother, I'm so happy you found someone who is your match in every way."

"Thanks. She's perfect, isn't she," Edward replied, staring at me.

Once Emmett finished, the music started up again and people started dancing; well, everyone else did, I had to be social. There were quite a few people from Edward's side of the family that I had never met and needed to.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Garrett. He's in the Peace Corp and made a special trip just for today," Carlisle introduced. "And this is my other brother, Alistair. He's also a doctor. A chiropractor, though."

"Bella, this is Emily, my sister," Esme established. "And her husband, Alec."

"Bella, this is my Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar," Edward presented, proudly. "We would spend our Christmases with them up in the mountains."

"This is Elizabeth and my brother, Edward," Esme stated as I shook their hands. "Yes, I named my son after my brother. We're very close in age and he was my protector growing up. I wanted to thank him for watching over me."

I was in a whirlwind of names and faces that I knew I'd never remember. Both Carlisle and Esme came from fairly large families. I was surprised that they only had two kids considering they both had multiple siblings.

"Carlisle and I always talked about having four kids, but that number decreased after having Emmett. He was a hyperactive child who needed a lot of attention. That was hard with Carlisle fighting to climb up the hospital ladder. We had Edward to give Emmett someone to play with and he was the complete opposite of his brother. He was a quiet child who did everything right. Like Rosalie, I wanted to have a little girl so Carlisle and I tried again, but I miscarried a number of times. I just wasn't meant to have more children so we stopped because it was too hard for me emotionally. I don't regret not having a little girl because I've been blessed with two beautiful daughters. I have what I've always wanted and more."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Esme," I said sadly, giving her a hug. "I didn't know about that."

"It's not a story I share. Not even my boys know about the miscarriages. Carlisle and I wanted to keep it between us. And no one ever asked. Just know, Bella, at some point, things are going to get hard in your marriage, but you can't give up because what you and Edward have is worth the fights."

"Thank you. I appreciate the advice because you know what it's like to be married to a doctor. I hope I can come to you if I ever need anything?"

"Do _not_ hesitate to pick up that phone or drive over. We doctor wives have to stick together especially against those nurses," she winked and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" I looked up from where I was sitting with Esme to see Emmett at the front of the room with the microphone in his hand again. "So, Edward and Bella pretty much have everything so I didn't think it was necessary to buy them anything. Instead, I figured I'd sing them a song since I know how much Bella loves my performances," he winked. "So, this is for you, brother and my new sister."

Emmett pointed to the DJ and the drum beats of a familiar song started. I heard Esme say 'Oh, God' beside me and I started to laugh as I realized what song he was going to sing.

"Come on, Momma, Daddy's over there waiting for you," Alexis said, pulling me out of my chair and dragging me across the room. Edward met us halfway and slid an arm around my lower back, resting a hand on my hip.

"I can't believe he's doing this," I muttered as Edward pressed his lips to my hair.

"I can," he replied.

_The lights are on, but you're not home__  
__your mind is not your own__  
__your heart sweats, your body shakes__  
__another kiss is what it takes_

_You can't sleep, you can't eat__  
__there's no doubt, you're in deep__  
__your throat is tight, you can't breathe__  
__another kiss is all you need_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah__  
__it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,__  
__you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

Emmett sang, prowling the front of the room and adding a kick here and there. It was complete ridiculousness, but hilarious to watch especially when Ethan and Aiden joined him on the dance floor, dancing just a goofy as their father. Rose joined us, immediately apologizing for her children's actions.

"Just enjoy this, Rose. Yeah, Emmett!" Edward whistled.

I wasn't cheering him on, but I loved every moment of the performance.

"This brings back memories of New Year's Eve. Why didn't you join him, babe? You know I love to watch you move," I smirked.

"I didn't know anything about this." He shook his head and held his hands up in surrender.

_You see the signs, but you can't read__  
__you're running at a different speed__  
__your heart beats in double time__  
__another kiss and you'll be mine, a one-track mind_

Emmett danced toward us and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Edward. He whirled me around the floor, continuing to sing. I felt my cheeks burn from all the attention. I looked at Edward pleadingly, but he just shook his head and twirled his finger, gesturing I pay attention to his brother. _Evil!_

_You can't be saved__  
__oblivion is all you crave__  
__if there's some left for you__  
__you don't mind if you do_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah__  
__it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,__  
__you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love__  
_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

Emmett released me back to my husband so I didn't have to endure all the stares anymore. I suckered punch Edward in the side telling him how cruel he was for leaving me the way he did. He just continued to laugh and pulled me into his chest, my back to him, as he held my hands so I couldn't hurt him again. Emmett went back to singing to the crowd, enjoying all the attention that he and his boys were getting.

_Your lights are on, but you're not home__  
__your will is not your own__  
__your heart sweats your teeth grind__  
__another kiss and you'll be mine_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh Yeah__  
__it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,__  
__you know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

Emmett finished the song to a round of applause. He and his boys bowed to the crowd.

Emmett moved to give the mic back to the DJ, but instead made a slight turn and handed it to Edward. I looked at him, confused. He kissed the side of my mouth and left me to take a seat on a stool sitting up front; Jasper joined him with a little guitar.

"When we started planning this wedding, I knew I wanted to do something special for my new wife. I thought about playing her a song on the piano, but the song I decided to sing just wouldn't work. So, I've hired some help. I'm gonna apologize in advance that this won't be as exciting as Emmett's…he's a tough act to follow," Edward joked.

"No problem, man!" Emmett yelled. "But seriously, you'll do fine on your own."

"I hope you like it, love," Edward said, placing the mic in the stand and nodding to Jasper to start playing.

_Hey, hey, hey__  
__Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains__  
__I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind__  
__Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream__  
__I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

I stared at Edward, who was singing his current ringtone for me. It was a song that I wasn't a huge fan of, hearing it for the first time on one of those crime shows on CBS, but it slowly grew on me; so much so that I found myself singing it in the shower and dancing to it around the house with Alexis. Edward had caught me a number of times shaking my hips and singing as I cleaned.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight__  
__Hey, hey,hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me__  
__You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny__  
__I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest__  
__I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

I could not remove the smile from my face even if I wanted to. _I didn't._

"Dance with me, Momma," Alexis requested, grabbing my hand and pulling me out to the dance floor. She started moving her feet side to side with the strums of the guitar and I danced around her. Both of us started to sing with Edward, who kept his eyes on us.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need__  
__You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of__  
__You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be__  
__I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,__  
__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight__  
__Hey, hey,hey_

_Hey, hey,hey…Tonight_

"Yaye, Daddy!" Alexis clapped.

"Thanks, baby girl," he smiled, picking her up and placing a kiss on her cheek. "What did you think?"

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward's thumbs touched under my eyes.

"I loved it," I smiled through the tears of joy, kissing his soft lips and giving him a one-arm hug.

"Good, I'm glad. I wanted to sing a song that you love and one that speaks truth about the way I feel about you," he explained before kissing me again. "Except for that Mr. Mister part. I've never been a fan of them."

"Oh, how could you not be with such hits like Broken Wings and Kyrie," I said, completely honest.

Renee would only listen to eighties when I was growing up, so I learned to love that era and even appreciate some of the music.

Our teasing of music went back and forth for a few more minutes until that damn photographer came snooping around again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'll be leaving soon and you have yet to cut the cake or throw the bouquet."

I tried my best to not glare; instead, I took Edward's hand and walked over to the table where our four-tier wedding cake sat. The cake was covered in white fondant with dark red strips on each side like stacked presents; the top tier looked like a gift with a big ole bow tied on top, the remaining alternated red velvet and chocolate.. It was simple; I didn't want anything extravagant.

We waited for everyone to get their cameras and gather around. We picked up the cake cutter together and sliced down, repeating the action on the other side; I let Edward put the piece on a plate. He held the plate between us and I took a little in my hands and slowly put it in his mouth, nicely, for the cameras, even though I wanted to shove it in his face. Edward went next and he had a gleam in his eyes; he was up to something but I wasn't sure what. He took a piece, set the plate down and held the piece of cake close to my mouth. He offered his sexy smirk and laughed somewhat evilly before moving his hand towards my face, shoving the cake at my mouth, getting icing on my nose and around my mouth.

"Ugh, you just did not do that, Edward!" I exclaimed, somewhat annoyed, but also enjoying the playfulness.

"I have my reasoning, love," he muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body against his. I stared at him and flushed as I felt his tongue against my skin_. He's licking the icing off my face…in front of our guests…and they're all taking pictures. Oh God. Breathe, Bella. Just enjoy this moment. No one else is here._

"Uncle Edward is eating Aunt Bella," I heard one of my new nephews mention to the other.

"No point in wasting good icing."

I guffawed when I heard the reaction from the other brother, moving my face slightly so I could touch his lips with mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I could taste the chocolate of the cake and the vanilla icing on his tongue. Edward used the palms of his hands, keeping his fingers away from my hair, to tilt my head to deepen the kiss.

"Okay, kids, enough with the PDA," Charlie ordered. "It's my turn to have some one on one time with the bride."

I smiled sheepishly, pressing my forehead against Edwards and whispered 'later' to him. My father approached and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. The song that played was the same one we danced to at his wedding; there was no point in changing the song when _Lullabye_ was ours since I was a little girl. He wrapped one arm around my lower back, took my hand in the other, and moved to the music. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward dancing with Alexis who was standing on his feet, the palms of her hands in his.

"I know I've said it before, but I'm so happy for you, Bells. You deserve to be happy," Charlie admitted.

"Thanks, Dad. And for the first time in a long time, I truly am. I have great friends, a loving family, and a man who not only made me his wife, but also the mother of his daughter. Everything is right in my life," I beamed.

"I'm glad you allowed your mother to come to your wedding. I know it was a surprise, but I really think you would've regretted it if she wasn't here."

"I can't say yes or no to that, Dad, since she's here now. Maybe I would've regretted it if she had the balls to step back into my life in the future, but at this point, before she showed up at our house, I don't think I would've. Sure, I had been looking at old photographs, but that was to remind me what not to do as a mother. Yes, we had some memorable times that I hope to recreate with my children, but if I've learned anything, it's that our relationship will never be one of mother and daughter. It will be as acquaintances or maybe someday friends if I'm being completely honest."

"Did this situation make you realize that?"

I thought about his question, thinking back on the week and nodding my head.

"Then what we did worked. I'll apologize for going behind your back and convincing Edward to invite Renee, but I won't regret it."

"Thank you, for the apology. And people wonder where I get my stubbornness from," I smiled.

We danced to the rest of the song talking about the wedding and where Edward was planning to take me for our honeymoon. Charlie claimed he didn't know anything, but I knew he was lying; his moustache always twitched when he was trying to hide something.

The song ended and Charlie led me back to my seat as the mother-son dance started; Edward dropped Alexis off in my lap and then went over to Esme, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_  
_Under branches lit up by the moon_  
_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_  
_As our days disappeared all too soon_  
_But I've wandered much further today than I should_  
_And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood_

Edward had mentioned to me during the planning process his song choice for the mother-son dance. I wasn't surprised at all when he wrote down _Return to Pooh Corner_ by Kenny Loggins. I had heard numerous stories from both he and Esme about his love for all things Winnie the Pooh growing up, including a blanket that he wouldn't let go of, even when it became ragged and holey. Esme claimed she still had what was left of the material stashed away with some other baby items.

I hummed the song and rocked to the music with Alexis in my arms; I started tearing up when I saw Esme start crying on Edward's shoulder. Edward just chuckled at his mom and ran the pads of his thumbs under her lids, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Why is Nana crying?" Alexis asked.

"Because her baby got married."

"But daddy isn't a baby," she commented.

"No, he isn't, but in her eyes, he always will be. It's a mother thing, sweetie."

"So, I'll always be your baby?" she asked. I turned my head towards hers and felt my heart squeeze as I looked into her bright blue doe eyes.

"Yes, you'll always be my baby girl," I smiled, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Even when I'm a grown-up?"

"You're mine forever, Lex. Make no mistake of that."

"Just checking, momma," she gave me a toothy grin and then a kiss on my lips.

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_  
_Seem to follow throughout all our lives_  
_After all's said and done I was watching my son_  
_Sleeping there with my bear by his side_  
_So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going_  
_I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"_

_Believe me if you can_  
_I've finally come back_  
_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_  
_What do you know_  
_There's so much to be done_  
_Count all the bees in the hive_  
_Chase all the clouds from the sky_  
_Back to the days of Christopher Robin_  
_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin_  
_Back to the days of Pooh_

There wasn't any time for either Edward or I to reconnect after the dances; the photographer rushed us to the front of the room where I was pushed down into a chair. _Is this my wedding or hers? Good Lord, lady, back off!_

"It looks as if it's time for the garter and bouquet toss. Everyone gather round as we watch a pro at work," the DJ announced.

I watched as the groomsmen gathered around Edward in support followed by a couple rows of single men. My bridesmaids huddled around my chair and laughed at their husbands' antics of holding back the eager men.

"She's taken, men. Back off!" Jacob yelled. "Let Edward have his moment."

I laughed as Edward started prowling around the space, marking his territory.

"Okay, now that everyone is in place, I am under strict orders to play this song for this moment. Y'all ready for a little mood music?"

The beats of the one of the few Prince songs I could stand started play and Edward danced as if he was evoking the musician; he swiveled his hips and snapped his fingers just right as the crowd cheered him on.

_You don't have to be beautiful_  
_to turn me on_  
_I just need your body baby_

We didn't get very far into the song before the DJ interrupted.

"Wait a minute, man. That was really good, but I think we got something better." The DJ spun another record and I threw my head back in laughter as Edward threw out a side turned front kick ala Michael Jackson and then moonwalked his way in front of me.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_  
_You give me fever like I've never, ever known_

"Okay, okay, that was good…moonwalk in all. But I feel another song in my bones. Do you, Edward?" the DJ asked.

"Oh, I do. Bring it, Adam!"

Edward stood in front of me rubbing his hands together in anticipation. I couldn't remember at what point in the night he took his jacket off, but I was enjoying the sight of him in just his buttoned shirt, black tie and matching vest. I was feeling anxious and excited, waiting to see what they were going to pull out of their sleeves next. It was a rare occasion to see Edward act this goofy and carefree in front of so many people; generally, he reserved it for just me or his family. The only other times I had seen him like this was the couple of times we'd gone to karaoke with the gang and generally Emmett helped loosen him up.

The soulful and sexual sounds of Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_ filtered out of the speakers and Edward started doing the butterfly. Then he one-legged butterfly at a time towards me, getting low.

_I've been really tryin', baby_  
_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_  
_And if you feel like I feel, baby_  
_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_

He danced down to his knees and his hands went to the hem of my dress. There was no point in me being embarrassed because I was taking pleasure in this rare side of Edward; the one who wanted to show the world just how much he loved and adored me.

_Let's get it on_

_Ah, baby, let's get it on_  
_Let's love, baby_  
_Let's get it on, sugar_  
_Let's get it on_

His head ducked under the layers of my dress; I felt his hair brush against my skin and him nip at the side of my knee. I jumped at his move and felt the vibrations of his laugh. His teeth bit into my upper thigh as he grabbed the garter. _Oh, I hope to have him in this position later tonight,_ I smirked. He stayed under my gown longer than I thought was necessary, but who was I to deny him this. From the crowd I could hear catcalls and clapping. Finally, Edward emerged with the garter in his mouth to cheers and laughter.

"This guy is good," the DJ commented. "This guy is really good."

Edward nodded as he straddled my legs and dipped his mouth to mine, cupping my face with his hands.

"Did you enjoy the show, love?" he smirked against my lips

"Hmm, very much so. Much better than the one you gave me at Charlie's? Did you plan this?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Alright, single men, get ready."

Edward's lips stayed connected to mine as he dropped one hand and tossed the garter over his shoulder. I smiled into the kiss. _So cocky._ It was only when we heard more cheering did we part to see who caught the piece of elastic fabric.

"Hey, congratulations, Riley," Edward said, clapping the guy on the back. I recognized the face from some photos I had seen in a box at the house; he had short brown hair and brown eyes, strong jaw line and a round nose. "Now, let's see if we can find you a lady tonight. Oh, Bella, this is my old college friend, Riley. We went to med school together and were interns at the same time. We go way back."

"Nice to meet you, Riley," I said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," he mentioned. "How do you always manage to snatch the most beautiful women, Edward? First Tanya and now Bella here?"

"Yeah, well, it isn't without a lot of hard work," Edward winced, rubbing the back of his neck. I could only assume he winced because he didn't want Tanya's name to be brought up on our special day.

When my hand was returned, I placed it on Edward's back and rubbed small circles, letting him know everything was okay. We were pulled away from any further pleasantries by the DJ calling all the single ladies forward.

Seeing as pretty much all my friends were married, all the single ladies were people Edward or his family knew, so I didn't have an agenda like I knew Sue and Alice did at their weddings. I caught the bouquet at Alice's wedding as well, even though I was already engaged. Sue handed the small bouquet I asked the florist to make just for this and turned my back to the crowd. I held it with both hands and threw it over my head. I turned just in time to see a petite brunette woman jump out of the group and make a grab for it. I unknowingly found myself leaning against Edward's chest as I clapped for her.

"That's Bree," Edward murmured in my ear. "She's an old family friend Emmett and I grew up with. Her parents are Benjamin and Tia. I'm not sure if you met them yet."

"No, I don't think so, but then again, I met so many people from your side that I'm not sure I can keep their names and faces straight."

"It's alright. You have a lifetime to get to know them."

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, do you plan on spending a lifetime with me?" I asked, teasing.

"I did promise you forever, love," he muttered, his lips against my neck. I wound my arm around the back of his head, running the tips of my fingers against his scalp.

"And I'm going to hold you to it, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm willing to remind you anytime, _Mrs_. Cullen," he replied, pulling me against his semi-erection.

"Ungh, is it time to go yet?" I asked, feeling myself get wet and heated.

"We still have another hour," he chuckled.

"Okay, then I need to separate myself from you, otherwise I can't be held responsible for what I may do. I'm going to go outside to cool off."

"Alright, I may join you in a bit."

"Sounds good. In the meantime, go catch up with your old college friend."

"Yeah, about him…sorry about that," he grimaced, turning me to face him.

"It's okay, Edward. Tanya will always be a part of your life…_our_ lives. You wouldn't be here right now without everything happening the way it did. I can't be jealous of her. Because of her…I have my forever," I smiled, sadly.

"Who's the cheese ball now?" he asked, offering his crooked grin. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a few." With a chaste kiss, I left him in the now warm room.

I sighed as I felt the cool air touch the exposed skin of my shoulders and neck; goose bumps quickly formed up and down my arms. _I should have grabbed a jacket._ I walked over to the railing and leaned against it, smelling Mother Nature in the air and hearing the sounds of the falls not far from me.

"This really has been one amazing wedding, Bella. I'm so happy for you."

I turned around to see Renee walking through the French doors, disturbing the silence around me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say good bye before you and Edward left."

"Oh, we still have another hour before we go anywhere. We don't want to get to the airport too soon."

"Do you know where he's taking you yet?" Renee asked, leaning against the rail at least a foot away from me.

"No, he's staying tight-lipped, but that can't last much longer. I'm going to find out at the airport."

"I'm sure he has some romantic place in mind for you two. I really like him, Bella. Not that you need my approval, but I just want you to know."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"So, I know we both said some things the other night that we wouldn't have said without the help of alcohol. I want you know that I'm not going to hold you to anything. The ball is in your court, though. If you want me in your life, it's up to you. Just know that I'd like to be at some point. I want to say let the past be the past, but what you went through isn't something that's easy to forget and I understand that. I just hope that someday you can find it your heart to forgive me."

I looked at the woman who gave birth to me twenty-seven years ago and felt sorry for her. _She missed out on knowing an amazing person. I am amazing and deserve better than what she gave me, but she's right…it is in the past._

"You're right, I'm never going to forget. Maybe…someday down the road, however long it is, we may start talking again. I can't promise this great relationship between us because I don't think you deserve it. We'll never be mother and daughter again, but you'll always be the one who brought me into this life…that I can't ignore. At this point, we're just acquaintances. I can't promise you anything more. I will say, if anything happens to me that Edward feels you should know about, he'll have my permission to do so, but that's it. Part of me feels as if you should be allowed more, but that's the Charlie and Edward inside of me talking. I can't listen to that part right now. I hope you can understand."

"As much as it hurts me to hear you say all that, I do understand. I had plenty of years to reach out to you, to make it better before too many strings started to unravel. I chose to be selfish. I hope someday you'll be able to understand how truly sorry I am, and no matter what, I really do love you. If I don't see or talk to you again, I hope you and Edward have a happy life full of love and plenty of children."

"Thank you, Renee, and thank you for understanding."

She made a move to hug me, but instead she patted the top of my hand with hers, left it there for a brief moment and then left me to the solace of the night.

"Hey Bella-Bell, we gotta stop meeting like this," I heard Jacob say behind me, a smile evident by the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Jakey, are you having fun?"

"I am, but I think we have to head back to our room soon. Little Billy is passed out in Leah's arms." I laughed, picturing it in my head. "But I wanted to spend some time alone with you before either one of us left."

He slung his arm over my shoulders as he stood next to me. I scooted closer to him, feeling the warmth emanating off his body.

"You cold?"

"Just a little. Edward got me so heated in there that I walked out here without thinking how chilly the air would be. It was nice at first, but now…not so much," I shook my head, mentally hitting myself for the mistake.

"Here, take my jacket," he said, removing his arm and sliding out of his coat, placing it over my shoulders. I pulled the lapels closer as a small whoosh of air hit my face.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So, I saw Renee walk back in there. What happened?"

"Well, my stupid self got a little tipsy and said some promising things to her that I now regret. Thankfully, she understood that we were both under the influence and doesn't hold it against me. It's going to take more than a week to mend things between us. And I had to tell her that we may not have the relationship she sees us having down the road. Only time will tell, Jake."

"You know, normally, I'd tell you to stop being so stubborn, but I'm not going to with this situation. You have a right to be. I do have to thank her though, the lack of moms was how we bonded," he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure we would've found something else to bond over…maybe our mud pies? Or the fishing trips I complained about going on, but now realize I loved because it showed Charlie cared."

"We were destined to be best friends, Bella-Bell. Nothing will ever change that. Not marriage or kids…I'll always be available if you need me."

"Alice and I had a conversation like this earlier tonight," I smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Still be an old maid because you wouldn't have listened to our urges for you to date Edward."

I laughed at his response; the question was meant to be rhetorical, but I should've known he'd quip back.

"You got me there." I wrapped my arms around his sides and held him close to me. "I love you, Jakey."

"I love you too, Bella-Bell. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you in love. You've deserved this for a long time now, especially after the shit you've put up."

"I know, right," I joked.

"Why is it that everytime I come to find you, you're in another man's arms?" I heard Edward ask and Jacob's arm immediately fall to his side. I turned my head to smile at him. "You don't see me tangled up in other women."

"That's because I told my bridesmaids not to get near you, otherwise they'll lose an eye," I beamed. "It's not my fault you didn't do the same with your groomsmen."

"Well aren't you Miss Cheeky," he said, smacking my ass and then resting it there.

"I generally am. Just because it's our wedding day doesn't mean the sass takes a break, dear," I smiled innocently.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how sassy you are when I get you alone," he said in a husky voice, low enough for only me to hear…or at least so I thought.

Jacob choked out a cough and ran a hand through his short spiky hair.

"So, erm, yeah, I'm going to leave you two alone now. Uh, have a safe flight to wherever. Call me when you get there so I know you landed. Congratulations!"

"It's actually time for us to start saying goodbye to people so we can get out of here on time. We'll walk in with you," Edward mentioned, checking his watch.

Edward made a move towards the French doors, but I didn't; instead I stood on my tip toes and threw my arms around Jacob's neck. His arms engulfed me as he picked me up off the ground.

"Thank you for being my protector these last couple of years, Jakey," I mumbled into his neck.

"It's been my pleasure, but I'm ready to hand the reins off. I am here for back up whenever it's needed."

"Duly noted, Jake. Thanks," Edward said.

Jacob put me back down and I released my hold on him. I pulled back, water prickling the corner of my eyes.

"It's only a week, Bella. You'll see him again," Edward chuckled.

"I know," I said swatting him in the arm. "You know I get overly emotional at weddings."

"That I do, love. Come on, let's go say goodbye to everyone else."

He took my hand and guided us back inside where we announced our departure to our guests. We were quickly surrounded in a sea of people giving us hugs, kisses and well wishes. I was thankful that when we walked out into the hotel lobby that our family and friends followed. They waited there with Edward, while Alice, Rosalie and Leah went upstairs to help me change out of my dress. When we came back down, Alexis stepped in front of me as I got off the elevator and I immediately picked her up as we made our way to the limo.

"I want to come with you. Why can't I go?" Alexis pouted, twirling a piece of my hair around her finger.

"This is a trip for just your dad and me. We'll go on another one with you when we get back. You get to spend the week with Nana and Papa, who are going to spoil you like crazy," I replied, trying to get her to laugh by tickling her belly but she wasn't budging.

"But I don't want to be with them. I want to stay with you. Please, please can't I go?" Tears started to fall from her eyes and I felt my resolve start to break. _I_ _could never say no to her._

"I wish you could, baby girl, but…"

"Alexis Grace, stop giving your mom a hard time. You're staying here with Nana and Papa and that's final," Edward insisted.

"Edward, don't be mean. She's never been without _you,_ at least for this long of a time. Try to be a little more understandable."

He sighed and took Alexis from me.

"Lexi, this is what happens when couples get married…they go on a honeymoon by themselves. It allows them to continue the fairytale for just a little bit longer. Remember in the _Little Mermaid_, Ariel and Eric sail off into the sun without her dad and her family?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, they were going on their honeymoon. Same thing with Cinderella and her prince when they rode off in the carriage."

"But there was no honeymoon in _Enchanted," _she argued.

_Oh, she was good._

"That's because we never saw them get married," he countered. "If they did, the daughter would have spent the week with her grandparents."

Alexis continued to argue with Edward, shutting down each one of his points. I had to fight to keep the smile off my face as I watched. Finally, Charlie stepped in and got Alexis to quit making a case by offering to let her stay the following weekend with him and Sue; she jumped at the opportunity, even asking if she could go fishing with him.

I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme- thanking them once again for throwing an amazing wedding. To Emmett, Rosalie and their entire family- telling them how much I enjoyed their performances. Hugged Alice and Jasper, even rubbed her belly. Finally, said one last so long to Jacob, Leah and Little Billy before saying goodbye to my dad and Sue. I left Alexis for last knowing she needed that last little bit of love and attention.

"Now, you be good for Nana and Papa as well as Charlie and Sue. We'll call you as soon as we can," I told her, kneeling down to her level.

"I will. Will you bring me back something?"

"Uh, sure," I shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Anything."

"Okay. I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too, Momma." Her little arms wrapped around my neck and I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Alright, Bella, it's only a week," Edward said, trying to pull me up. I allowed him to help me up, but I took Alexis with me. "Dad."

Carlisle stepped forward and yanked Alexis from my arms. I slowly waved goodbye to Alexis as Edward ushered me into the limo. I continued to look sadly out the window, waving until I couldn't see them anymore. When I turned back around, I found Edward staring hungrily at my body. The moment he licked his lips, my whole body flushed with need for him.

"_I already miss seeing you in your dress, however this one lets me enjoy your legs," he mentioned, running his right hand over my lower thighs, which rested over his right leg._ _My body hummed under his touch._

**A/N: If you care to take a trip down memory lane to see what happens in the limo read chapter 24 of Waiting for Dr. Right.**

**Thanks again to my beta Dawn. Now leave me some love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my readers. This is a little outtake that I wrote shortly after finishing Waiting for Dr. Right, but never posted and completely forgot I even had it. I found it the other day when I was going through my google docs and sent it off to my fantastic beta Dawn who made it all pretty for me. Thanks Dawnie *mwah* I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Post-baby Outtake:**

"Ungh."

I was sound asleep, enjoying the little bit of rest I could get now that I was a mother of a newborn, when some noise woke me up. _What the hell? _I turned over to my right side where the baby monitor sat on the nightstand, checking to see if it was the baby's cries I heard. When I didn't hear anything more than the nasally breaths, I turned back over to get a little more sleep before Tristan woke up.

"Ungh."

Then I heard it again and there was no mistaking that sound; Edward was in the shower and from the sounds of it, he was doing more than just washing himself for work.

I rolled out of bed and shuffled my feet to the bathroom; I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was quickly wide awake when I walked through the bathroom doorway. I was some what shocked at what I found. I mean, I had a feeling after hearing the moaning, but I didn't think Edward would do that, not when I was here. _He had to get his rocks off somehow. It's been almost two months of blue balls for him._

It was taking a lot longer than I expected for my body to heal after the c-section I had with Tristan. I had a bad reaction to the meds the hospital gave me and I'd been sick in bed, throwing up, the first two weeks I was home. Then I got depressed because both my baby and my husband needed me, but I wasn't able to fulfill my duties as a mother and wife. Esme was a godsend, not only did she care for my son and daughter while Edward was at work, she also helped me seek help for my bout of depression; she gave me the name of a therapist who helped her after her miscarriages.

So, for the past three weeks, I'd been seeing a therapist who was helping me with my postpartum depression and I was feeling much better; it helped that my body was healed. Edward knew something was wrong without me ever saying anything, but he never pushed the issue; he continued to kiss me every morning and cuddle with me at night.

I hadn't realized how much he had given up over the last two months until I saw him in that moment. While we couldn't be intimate, there were plenty of times I could have pleasured him, but I was more focused on myself than him. _Maybe if he had asked? Yes, I would have given him what he needed, but it would've been just the motions. I wouldn't have been into it._ And that wouldn't have been fair to him.

I stood in the middle of the bathroom, mesmerized, watching Edward's silhouette through the foggy shower door; he moved his hand up and down, his other hand bracing himself on the tile. He licked his lips and groaned, sending a tingling feeling straight to my sex. _The doctor said anytime I was ready I could be intimate with Edward. I'd say I'm more than ready._

I snapped out of my haze and quickly thought of an idea. I took my pajamas off and tossed them on the ground; once I was naked I walked over to the bathroom counter and pushed myself up to sit on top of it. I continued to watch and listen as his breaths came out quickly as he finished. I could feel my own body reacting to his, my nipples tightening and a slight wetness between my legs. He cleaned himself then turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before opening the door. He stepped out looking fucking gorgeous; I nearly came staring at the water droplets falling along his pecs down to his toned abs and ending at the towel. _Oh, how I want to lick those water droplets right now._

I looked up at his face and nearly snorted at his shocked expression, but it didn't last long, he quickly straightened his face and put on a facade.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing up? Did the shower wake you?" he asked, running his hands through his hair, sending water on the floor. He ignored the fact that I sat on the counter with my legs crossed, naked.

"Not so much the shower, more like what was being done in it," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, pushing my boobs up.

It was rare to see Edward blush, but boy, was his face burning red.

"You...you heard that? I...I'm..." he stuttered.

"I don't know what to say, Edward. I don't know if I should be upset and hurt that you're getting off in the shower," I started.

"I know and I'm sorry, baby," he apologized, taking a few steps to stand in front of me.

"But I'm neither of those," I continued as if he never said something. "I'm actually really turned on. Watching you in the shower was quite..._arousing_."

I grabbed his hand and placed it between my legs where I was aching so that he could feel just how wet he made me. He groaned as he cupped me.

"You've held yourself back from this." I moved his fingers up and down until he took control. "That's quite a long time when you're used to having sex almost every day."

I bit my lip when his fingers toyed with my clit. I let go of his hand and ran my nails down his upper body, letting them scrape over the contours of his muscles and toy with the hairs of his happy trail. I gripped the towel, loosening it and letting it fall to the ground; I grabbed Edward's length with my right hand.

"Bella, we can't do this," he growled. "You're not..."

"I'm in desperate need of my husband," I admitted, tightening my hold.

"Fuck, Bella, I know you haven't been well. This won't make it better," he said with a groan. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?"

"The doctor gave me the all clear. He said it was up to me to decide when I was ready. I didn't realize how ready I was until I saw you in the shower, saw what was mine being taken care of by you," I explained, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Shit!"

I knew his resolve was breaking when he slid two fingers inside me; I moaned as he curled them, hitting the right spot. I worked my hand in rhythm with his. It didn't take long for my walls to tighten and my orgasm to unravel. I wrapped my left arm around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine. I crushed my lips against his, showing my appreciation. I bit his bottom lip when he pulled his fingers out. Edward then stopped my hand and unfolded my fingers; I pulled away from his face with a pout.

"Please don't make me stop," I whispered, averting my eyes from his gaze. "I know I've been distant and it's my fault, but I've missed you."

I felt embarrassed for being so bold and being denied. Besides the bout of depression, I was also dealing with body issues-my stomach was not as flat as it used to be. I knew it would be eventually, but when you see your husband masturbating, it kind of sends a blow to your self-confidence. I guess he could tell I was hurt because he hooked his finger under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking at him.

"God, Bella, you're so fucking beautiful. You make me so hard. You feel that?" he asked, wrapping my hand around his erection. "That's what you do to me, baby. In the shower, it was you I was picturing, your warm mouth on me, working me to my release."

"Yeah, the pre-baby me," I mumbled.

"Bella," he sighed. "I love the way you look. You're a fucking MILF. And don't shake your head at me. I can name a handful of guys who I've heard call you that over the last couple of weeks."

"I don't feel like a MILF," I pouted.

"Good." I shot my head up and furrowed my brow. "I don't want other people calling you a MILF. Only me," he growled. "You're _mine_."

His lips latched onto my throat and he sucked and licked, switching back and forth until he marked me as his; he then licked over the spot, doing what he could to ease the delicious pain. His mouth ghosted against my skin until it was mere inches from mine. _Oh God, how I love his lips. I needed to taste them, to taste him. _His lips, so full, pressed against mine; they were like soft pillows of warmth that molded perfectly to mine. If it weren't for the _need_ between my legs, I'd sit there all day just kissing him. My tongue snaked out to run over his bottom lip and he wasted no time giving me access. His tongue pushed mine back and it ran over my teeth, the roof of my mouth and continued to move with mine.

I moaned into his mouth and released a rush of air through my nose. I felt his hips jerk and a moan escape. One of his hands moved to the back of my neck and tilted my head to deepen the kiss while his other hand slid around my waist, pulling me closer to the edge, to _him._ My hands locked behind his neck and my fingers toyed with his wet locks as he pulled back slightly.

"Shit, Edward, I need you now," I hissed.

I looked at him, my eyes becoming hooded much like his; his stare darkened as they gazed at my breast. His head dipped down and he sucked one pert nipple into his mouth while his fingers skimmed over the other. I arched my back, pressing my body into his when his thumb and forefinger pinched and his teeth bit down.

"Edward," I gasped.

The steam that surrounded us in the beginning was now clear and the cold air was setting in, goosebumps prickling my skin even though inside I was burning. It felt amazing to be close to him like this, again.

He continued to knead and tease my breast, but I wanted more. I could feel his cock rub against my thigh; it was so close and I had to hold myself back from grabbing it and placing it where it belonged. I did, however, grind against his hips.

"Fuck, Bella!" he growled.

"Fuck me, Edward," I ordered, but he just shook his head and continued his ministrations on my breasts.

His tongue ran over my nipple, lapping and nibbling on the peak while his hand continued to tweak the other one. I writhed on the counter, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Please," I pleaded, trying to create some friction.

"Your wish is my command, love," he smirked, taking a step back to grab a condom from one of the drawers.

I had never been a fan of using condoms, but I wasn't back on birth control and neither one of us wanted another kid anytime soon.

While he rolled the condom over his member, I decided he wasn't the only one who could tease. I spread my legs wide so he could see my arousal and leaned back, jutting my breasts out. Edward licked his lips slowly and it looked as if he was contemplating his next move, debating between pleasuring me with his mouth or his cock. _Cock, please._

"Bella," he choked, fisting his hardened length.

I bit my lower lip enticingly, wanting to play with him a little bit more. The self-conscious side of me was flying out the window as I willed myself to do this. I wanted, no, I _needed_ to prove to my husband and myself that I was going to be me again and I was closer to getting there. I circled my sensitive nipples before easing my hands down the middle of my stomach to my dripping sex. My fingers rubbed at the moisture pooling at my entrance.

"Don't you dare," he growled. "That's _mine_, too."

"Oh, just like you handled what is _mine_ in that shower not too long ago?" I asked, innocently moving my fingers so he could see the wetness coating them.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I heard a rumble roll through his chest when I slipped the digits in my mouth.

"Mm," I moaned, my eyes closing in pleasure, tasting myself.

Before I could open them, I felt Edward grip my hips roughly and slam his cock into me; we both groaned in pleasure as he buried himself in me. He held still for only a brief second, allowing me to get adjusted, but then he pulled out and slammed into me again.

"God, you feel so good. I've missed this, missed _you_, Bella," he panted.

I gripped his shoulders, trying to hold on with each thrust and wrapped my legs around his upper thighs. I felt as if I couldn't get close enough to him even though he was inside of me. His right hand moved to where we were joined and rubbed my clit to bring me closer to my ecstasy. I whimpered, feeling the tightness in my stomach.

"It's been too long," he grunted.

I held him close as he continued to thrust and we both had incoherent words leaving our mouths. My body was on fire and I was not looking forward to the moment the heat simmered. I wanted to stay like this all day, this connected with him, but eventually real life would come calling...work, school, kids.

My orgasm hit first and I felt the walls clamp around his cock. I closed my eyes and saw white lights explode behind my lids as I climaxed. Edward followed shortly after and I felt a loss as the latex caught his seed. He rocked back and forth, I could only assume he was trying to delay the moment when the feeling would fade and I loved him even more for it. I felt him grab onto the counter, a finger on each side caressing my thigh; my head lolled on his shoulder as I tried to even my breaths. Edward stepped away to remove and throw out the condom.

"Why is it, we always have the most mind blowing sex when we go through a dry spell?" I asked when he returned.

"I don't know, but it sure makes up for it," he replied standing in front of me again. "Not that I want to go through it again anytime soon."

I pressed my lips to his chest, kissing the area over his heart and then wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me. I pressed my cheek against his sweaty body and he kissed the top of my head. I shivered when his arms encompassed me, my skin still sensitive.

I had missed this, feeling this connection with him. _I could have had this weeks ago. Damn postpartum._

"I'm sorry I haven't been here, mentally and emotionally," I croaked, trying to hide the fact that my emotions were getting the better of me.

Edward dropped his hold on me and moved his hands to cup my face; he tilted it up so I could look at him, but I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face. I felt a tear escape once my lids were closed and Edward's thumb swiped it away.

"Look at me, love." I shook my head. "_Open _your eyes, Bella."

My eyes fluttered open to stare into the most dazzling pair of green eyes; love and understanding shined back at me.

"I didn't know what to do for you. My mom kept telling me to let you be, that you had to figure this out on your own," he explained. "You have to know you're an amazing mother to Tristan. This 'not good enough' or 'I'm not fulfilling my role' shit you have running around in your head needs to go away. I've seen you with him, it takes my breath away to see you holding him or rocking him to sleep."

"I feel as if everything I know about being a mom has left my brain and I'm completely clueless. All those years at the center, years of preparation, have disappeared." I paused as I tried to collect my thoughts. "I just want to be a good mom to him and Lexi."

"Bella, there isn't a manual on 'how to be mom'. You just are and you may not see it, but you _are_ a natural."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Bella," he professed before covering my mouth with his.

The kiss didn't last long because we were interrupted by the calls of the real world; cries coming from the baby monitor, a yell of 'mom' and Edward's pager beeping.

"The outside world beckons," Edward mumbled against my lips.

"So it does. How about we pick this up again, tonight, after work?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Now, go take another shower while I check on our kids," I said, giving him another kiss before he picked me up off the counter and placed me on my feet.

"I'll be quick so I can help you get things together before heading out. I love you, beautiful," he smiled.

"I love you, too."

Walking out of the bathroom, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I had a new outlook on my life. I felt as if things wouldn't be getting back to normal, instead they'd be getting better.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed getting another glimpse into the lives of Dr. DILF and Bella. Sorry if the formatting is off at all, it's been a long time since I posted anything to FF. If anyone has any suggestions on other outtakes they'd like to read let me know I'll try to work it out. I've been trying to get back into the writing game, I even have the first chapters for two different stories, but I haven't been able to get past that. I figure, maybe writing more from these two might help me get through the blocks I've created on the other stories I have in mind.**

**I have one story suggestion: it's Doctor's Orders by mybluesky. This story leaves me wanting more after each chapter. We have Doctorward and Nursella. mybluesky is actually a nurse so she takes from her own experiences. She has another story called A Betting Man which is complete and I couldn't stop reading. Check them both out.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
